Otra vez
by Alessandra.12
Summary: Percy se siente culpable tras la muerte de su hermano. Pero tiene un plan.


**_ "Este fic participa en la segunda prueba del Torneo de la Copa de la Casas 2019/20 del foro La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black"._**

Es un WI en el que Percy, guiado por la culpa tras la muerte de Fred, se obsesiona con ello y se convierte en inefable.

El tema era "viajes en el tiempo" (pasado)

Todo mi agradecimiento a Miss Lefroy Fraser, que accedió a betear mi historia.

* * *

Existe una sección del Ministerio de Magia de la cual ningún mago o bruja suele hablar. Se trata de un departamento que guarda los secretos más profundos del mundo de la magia: hechizos, pociones, profecías y artefactos que, si llegaran a caer en malas manos, podrían destruir toda una civilización o, incluso, reconstruir la historia misma.

Se podría decir que el Departamento de Misterios hacía honor a su nombre. De hecho, sus propios empleados tenían prohibido discutir cualquier información sobre su trabajo.

Percy Weasley, gracias a su ambición y a su lengua de plata, había ascendido rápidamente en los escalafones del gobierno, convirtiéndose así, a sus tan solo treinta y tres años, en el inefable más joven de la historia.

Sentado en su despacho, con las manos entrelazadas sobre su escritorio y la barbilla apoyada sobre estas, Percy recordaba cómo eran las cosas en una época más simple. Permitió que su mente viajara a aquellos tiempos en los que toda su familia vivía sin preocupaciones, cuando la culpa y el dolor no asolaban sus pensamientos. Si cerraba los ojos y se concentraba lo suficiente, casi podía escuchar las risas de todos sus hermanos tras un intenso partido de quidditch en el patio de La Madriguera y los gritos de su madre exigiéndoles que entraran a cenar.

Con el paso de los años, su actitud arrogante y pomposa se había ido apagando poco a poco, eclipsada por el cargo de conciencia que sentía como consecuencia de sus acciones durante la guerra.

Su vida ni siquiera tendría sentido si no fuera porque Percy Weasley tenía un objetivo.

Había realizado una extensa investigación durante casi una década, y el montón de libros y pergaminos desperdigados por su mesa eran una buena evidencia de ello. Sin embargo, la culminación de su búsqueda se encontraba en sus manos: un pequeño artefacto circular unido a una larga cadena plateada.

Era curioso pensar cómo una cosita tan pequeña podría ser capaz de quitarle una carga tan pesada si lograba arreglar el mayor error de su vida.

Jamás sería capaz de olvidar aquel trágico día en el que, por su culpa, perdió a un hermano, condenando a su familia a quedar rota para siempre.

Un par de golpes en su puerta lo sacaron de sus pensamientos, y Percy, asustado por la abrupta interrupción, se levantó de golpe, con la mala suerte de empujar un tintero que terminó derramado por la esquina del escritorio.

—Mierda—susurró frotándose la rodilla donde se había lastimado.

—¿Todo bien ahí dentro, Perce? —La pregunta reveló que se trataba de una voz femenina y, a juzgar por el apodo, estaba seguro de saber quién se trataba.

Dejó caer el dispositivo, se apresuró a cubrirlo descuidadamente con los pergaminos que tenía sobre la mesa y tomó una bocanada de aire profunda para calmarse y evitar parecer sospechoso. En un par de zancadas había llegado a la puerta y, tras abrirla, se encontró con una familiar cabellera rizada.

—Ningún problema, señorita Granger —dijo haciéndose a un lado para permitirle el paso—. Tome asiento.

La joven caminó hacia el interior de la oficina, pero, en lugar de sentarse, se quedó parada en el centro de la sala, observando meticulosamente todos los detalles que aquella habitación le ofrecía.

Percy frunció el ceño y se esforzó por mantener la compostura, pero en el fondo lo único que deseaba era estar solo de nuevo con sus pensamientos. El silencio se estableció en la habitación y solamente podía escucharse el _tic-tac_ de un reloj —bastante similar al de La Madriguera— colocado estratégicamente encima de la puerta.

Estresado por la falta de comunicación, Percy decidió hablar por fin:

—¿Deseaba alguna cosa, señorita Granger?

—Te he dicho mil veces que me llames Hermione —dijo con tono de reproche—. Y sí, de hecho, hay algo que deseo: me gustaría saber qué diantres te pasa.

—Granger… Digo, Hermione, agradezco tu preocupación, pero, como podrás comprobar, estoy perfectamente bien.

—¿Perfectamente bien? ¿¡Perfectamente bien!? —exclamó incrédula—. Llevas tres días sin salir de tu oficina, hace meses que no visitas a ninguno de tus hermanos y, a juzgar por tus ojeras, estoy segura de que llevas más tiempo sin dormir de lo que debería ser humanamente posible.

Percy cerró la puerta y realizó un hechizo silenciador para evitar que su conversación, o más bien regañina, fuera captada por cualquier oído curioso.

—Mira, Hermione, he estado muy ocupado con mi trabajo y, como comprenderás, no puedo hablarte de ello…

—Te conozco, Percy Weasley, sé cuál es tu _modus operandi _cuando te enfocas en el trabajo, y no tiene nada que ver con esto —interrumpió ella.

—Tal vez crees que me conoces, Granger, pero la verdad es que…

Una vez más, ni siquiera pudo terminar su frase debido a la interrupción de Hermione.

—¡Pues claro que te conozco! —exclamó—. He pasado veranos en tu casa, hemos trabajado juntos en el mismo departamento durante dos años y, por si no lo recuerdas, fuimos juntos a Hogwarts. Tú fuiste quien me enseñó a utilizar un tipo de pergamino diferente para cada asignatura, e incluso tenías tu propio sistema de clasificación por colores para tus ensayos —dijo recordando con una leve sonrisa—. Mira a tu alrededor, Percy. Esto no es propio de ti.

Percy se sintió como si le hubieran dado una bofetada en la cara.

Se tomó un momento para observar la habitación. No solo el escritorio estaba hecho un desastre con un revoltijo de tinta y pergaminos desperdigados, sino que también el resto de su oficina dejaba bastante que desear.

Los libros, antes perfectamente clasificados en líneas rectas y por orden alfabético, se encontraban mal colocados en las estanterías, algunos de ellos incluso apilados en horizontal unos encima de otros. Los cuadros de la pared, que contenían algunos de los diplomas y logros de los cuales Percy estaba más orgulloso, estaban ligeramente torcidos y podía apreciarse una capa de polvo en sus marcos.

—Eres incluso más meticuloso que yo, ¡y mira cómo está tu lugar de trabajo!

Para demostrar su punto, Hermione se dirigió al escritorio de su colega y comenzó a recoger los papeles con la intención de alejarlos de la zona donde se había derramado el tintero. Sin embargo, al levantar lo que parecía un pergamino repleto de runas, se quedó paralizada viendo un objeto que le resultaba particularmente familiar.

A pesar de no ser una inefable, Hermione Granger había tenido la suficiente experiencia con giratiempos como para reconocer el artefacto. No era exactamente como el que le había otorgado la profesora McGonagall durante su tercer año, aunque las piezas circunferenciales del exterior, sumadas a las arenas del tiempo que contenía en su interior, hacían inconfundible el aparato.

Percy se dio cuenta del objeto en la palma de Hermione, que brillaba reflejando la luz de las velas de la habitación, al igual que sus ojos, que destelleaban con una furia chispeante.

—¿Qué es esto, Percy? —preguntó, a pesar de ya saber la respuesta.

Percy trató de robarle el artefacto de las manos, pero Hermione fue más rápida y, en menos de lo que puedes decir «Merlín» había sacado su varita y la sostenía firmemente contra el cuello del hombre pelirrojo, mientras que, con la mano izquierda, mantenía su agarre en el giratiempo.

—¿Por esto querías trabajar en el Departamento de Misterios? ¿Para tener acceso a magia del tiempo? ¡Hablé con Kingsley a tu favor! ¡Hice que te recomendara para el puesto a pesar de tu corta edad! —exclamó Hermione con una mezcla de furia y dolor—. Sabes que no se le permite a los inefables utilizar recursos del ministerio para sus propios proyectos personales, y sé de buena tinta que tu departamento no está trabajando en este tipo de artilugios.

Su varita se apretó aún más contra su cuello.

—¿Te das cuenta de lo que podrías haber hecho? Si algo con este poder cayera en manos equivocadas… —Percy siguió sin hablar. — Todavía quedan seguidores de Lord Voldemort por ahí sueltos. ¡Podrían usar esta magia para traerlo de vuelta! ¿No eres consciente de la cantidad de gente que podría haber muerto…?

—¡Pero otros podrían haber vivido! —exclamó Percy con un sollozo, incapaz de contenerse más—. Él podría haberse salvado…

Hermione contempló al hombre que tenía delante. Sus túnicas formales le daban un aspecto adulto, pero todo lo demás en él denotaba vulnerabilidad; desde su mirada rota, hasta su rostro enrojecido, que ahora se veía salpicado por una lágrima solitaria.

Por fin, el agarre sobre su varita se aflojó.

—¿Esto es por lo que le pasó a Fred?

Percy cerró los ojos y Hermione no necesitó que verbalizara su respuesta para saber que era una confirmación a su pregunta.

—Sabes que lo que le pasó no fue culpa tuya, ¿verdad? —El joven pelirrojo apartó la vista y centró su mirada en un punto del suelo como si fuera la cosa más interesante de la sala—. Eres increíble.

De entre todas las cosas que podían haber salido de la boca de Hermione, esas no eran precisamente las que hubiera esperado que dijera.

—¿Qué?

—Que eres increíble, Percy —repitió la muchacha castaña con admiración—. Realmente has logrado crear un artefacto impresionante que funciona con un tipo de magia tremendamente voluble. Pocos magos y brujas serían capaces de hacer algo así. Y pocos magos o brujas harían algo así por su familia.

Percy quiso gritar que era un egoísta. Que no solo lo hacía por su familia, sino para poder descansar de las pesadillas y de la culpa que lo carcomía por dentro día a día. Sin embargo, pensó que eso solo empeoraría la situación.

—Ni siquiera está terminado —dijo tratando de aligerar el ambiente—. Es solamente un prototipo.

—De todas formas, es fascinante. Quizá cuando se lo mostremos a Kingsley verá el potencial que tiene y te dejará investigarlo como parte de tu trabajo…

—¡No! —interrumpió—. ¡El ministro no puede saberlo!

—¡Oh, vamos, Perce! Es mi deber informar a Kings de algo así. Aunque tuvieras buenas intenciones sigue siendo un aparato muy peligroso que podría ser utilizado con fines terribles.

Sin embargo, Percy pareció no escuchar lo que su colega le decía. Algo en la mirada del hombre había cambiado por completo; ya no caían lágrimas por su rostro y todo el dolor en su cara había sido sustituido por una mirada de convicción que se dirigía hacia el objeto en la mano de la joven.

Hermione, al darse cuenta de esto, trató de volver a blandir su varita pero, desgraciadamente, notó que la había dejado apoyada en el escritorio, demasiado lejos para acceder a ella.

—El ministro Shacklebolt ya rechazó mi solicitud para investigar la posible recreación de un artefacto para viajes temporales—susurró acercándose más a ella—. Ahora, dame el giratiempo.

—Conoces a Kingsley desde hace años. —Hermione habló para distraerlo, mientras intentaba alcanzar su varita sin llamar demasiado la atención. Sabía que, sin ella, su única baza estaba en su mano izquierda, pero no había mucho que pudiera hacer frente a un mago armado con su varita—. Seguro que tendrá en cuenta tus circunstancias y será indulgente con tu situación.

—No puedo dejar que me quiten algo en lo que he trabajado los últimos años de mi vida —dijo tomándola por el antebrazo con tanta fuerza que logró que soltara el giratiempo y cayera al suelo con un ruido sordo.

Tanto Hermione como Percy se agacharon apresuradamente tratando de coger el objeto, pero la chica, todavía en _shock_ por la agresión de su supuesto amigo, se demoró unos segundos más que él.

Percy sostuvo el artilugio sin darse cuenta de que tras el golpe había comenzado a brillar. Una serie de destellos blancos surgieron desde los anillos del giratiempo, cegando a ambos momentáneamente y envolviendo a Percy en una bruma de luz.

De forma brusca, sintió que todo su mundo daba vueltas. Era peor que cualquier experiencia que hubiera tenido con trasladores o aparición. La realidad empezó a distorsionarse y, durante lo que le parecieron décadas, no pudo escuchar nada más que un leve zumbido.

Cerró los ojos intentando deshacerse de la sensación de mareo, pero cuando los volvió a abrir, todas esas sensaciones extrañas cesaron de golpe, y fue capaz de recobrar sus sentidos.

Vio cómo volaban hechizos a diestro y siniestro, y escuchó gritos a su alrededor; una mezcla entre alaridos de dolor y conjuros pronunciados con fuerza. A lo lejos, divisó a Harry, Hermione y Ron, más jóvenes de lo que los había visto en años, luchando contra dos mortífagos enmascarados.

No le hizo falta ver más para saber que se encontraba en plena Batalla de Hogwarts. El giratiempo podía haberle enviado a cualquier lugar o periodo de tiempo y, sin embargo, había terminado justo donde quería. Su invento combinaba magia del tiempo con magia ancestral, centrada en los deseos más profundos del lanzador, lo cual permitía un desplazamiento no solo temporal, sino también a través del espacio.

Fijando su mirada en el grupo que estaba peleando, enseguida reconoció a Fred y George, además de su yo del pasado.

«Fred»

Llevaba tanto tiempo sin verlo que, si no fuera porque su gemelo continuaba vivo, habría olvidado cómo era su cara.

—¡Hola, Ministro! ¿Le dije que renunciaba?

«No»

Percy sabía lo que significaban esas palabras. Pronto tendría lugar la muerte de su hermano, el momento más traumático de su vida.

Pero esta vez iba a impedir que sucediera.

Con el objetivo de salvar a Fred en mente, corrió por el pasadizo acercándose cada vez más al grupo, esquivando hechizos desviados e intentando no tropezar con sus propios pies.

—¡Estás bromeando, Percy!

La voz de Fred sonaba tal y como la recordaba, llena de vida y felicidad.

—En realidad es una broma... No creo que te haya oído bromear desde que tenías...

Lágrimas de pura rabia caían por las mejillas de Percy mientras intentaba desesperadamente llegar a su hermano antes de que esas se convirtieran en sus últimas palabras. Era una vez más, su pesadilla más recurrente, llevándose a cabo delante de sus ojos sin poder hacer nada.

Se centró tanto en sus zancadas que, por un momento, olvidó absolutamente todo lo demás. Olvidó que técnicamente estaba haciendo algo ilegal, olvidó que cosas terribles les pasan a aquellos que se entrometen con el tiempo y, desgraciadamente, olvidó que era un mago.

Así que simplemente corrió.

Pero no fue suficiente.

El ruido de una explosión, seguido por un derrumbamiento, señalaban que era demasiado tarde.

Percy se paró en seco sin poder creer lo cerca que había estado de cambiarlo todo. Años de dedicación e investigación que hubieran dado sus frutos con un poco más de planificación.

Si tan solo hubiera llegado unos segundos antes.

—No… —susurró cayendo de rodillas sobre el suelo pedregoso.

A solo unos metros de distancia, nadie pareció darse cuenta de la presencia de otro Percy.

Estaban demasiado centrados en el cadáver de su hermano.

Cerró sus puños, dejando cortes en forma de media luna en sus palmas, sin darse cuenta de que, al hacerlo, estaba aplastando el dispositivo que se encontraba en su mano derecha.

Destellos blanquecinos rodearon el cuerpo de Percy, mientras una incómoda sensación lo recorría de arriba a abajo.

Esta vez el viaje se le hizo mucho más corto.

Poco a poco, la bruma se fue deshaciendo y pudo distinguir las paredes de su oficina, tal y como la había dejado tan solo unos minutos atrás.

Todo seguía igual, excepto por la presencia de dos individuos que lo observaban con rostro serio.

—No me esperaba esto de ti —dijo una voz firme en tono acusador—. Los efectos de la magia del tiempo son tremendamente impredecibles. Tu negligencia podría incluso habernos llevado a la extinción.

Percy no respondió. Estaba demasiado sumido en sus pensamientos, envuelto por la culpa y una gran desesperanza.

Los fragmentos rotos del giratiempo yacían ahora en el suelo, como si se burlasen de él, mientras un rastro de sangre fluía desde su mano.

—He luchado a tu lado y lamento con toda mi alma tener que decir esto: Percy Ignatius Weasley, queda detenido hasta nuevo aviso —continuó la voz—. Auror Potter, haga efectiva la retirada de su varita e inmovilícelo.

—Sí, ministro —respondió Harry tomando su varita y ayudándolo a ponerse de pie. Luego, con una voz más calmada, le susurró al oído—: Arreglaremos esto, Percy. Conocemos tus circunstancias y sabemos que no pretendías dañar a nadie.

Harry se obligó a mostrarle una sonrisa ladeada para demostrarle que no tenía de qué preocuparse, pero Percy ni siquiera se dio cuenta.

Su mirada estaba en blanco y, en su mente, se repetía una y otra vez la misma escena.

Tuvo la oportunidad perfecta y la había desperdiciado por ser demasiado lento.

Le había fallado a su hermano.

Otra vez.

* * *

¡Muchas gracias por leer!

Lamento los posibles errores que haya podido cometer, y espero que la actitud de Percy y el resto de los personajes os haya parecido plausible.

Respecto al viaje en el tiempo, si algo resulta incongruente, solo diré una cosa: Wibbly Wobbly Timey Wimey

¡Besos!


End file.
